New Girl Walking
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Jade is the new girl, with a little attitude, who struggles to adjust into Hollywood Arts, with the help of Andre. Tori, the popular "it" girl, finds Jade as a threat in acting and singing, so she's nice to Jade sometimes and a bitch the other times. Jade finds herself flirting with Tori's boyfriend, Beck, only adding more fire to the fire.
1. Pilot

Warning: Sometimes the characters might be out-of-character, in this story, compared to what you're used to seeing on television.

* * *

Jade walked into Hollywood Arts amazed at how brightly decorated it looked. It was so different from regular high school. Not that she knew how regular high school was; it was just a guess. She'd been home schooled all her life. The closet thing she came to a regular high school was the ones set up on stages or in front of a camera for a movie.

She admired the students she passed that were either, singing, dancing, practicing their lines, or playing an instrument. She was surrounded by talented kids, and she was lucky to be here.

"Trina, you're gonna help me find my classes right?" Jade asked her sister, Trina.

Trina walked ahead of her, texting, as usual. "What?" she asked, distracted. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," she said, absent-mindedly.

"Hey Trina, Johnny the surfer guitarist guy is at Asphalt Cafe!" a girl told Trina, as she ran to her.

Trina followed the girl quickly, leaving Jade alone.

Jade walked by herself, looking at the paper that had her schedule and locker number.

"Hey! You're Jade right?" a girl asked Jade. Jade looked at the girl who stood in front of her. She was short, wore a backpack, short shorts, a shirt, and high heels. And to top it off, she had red hair.

"Yeah."

"Cool! I'm Cat. Andre told me all about you. I heard you're like an awesome actress and killer singer."

"Yeah, ugh, can you-"

Cat walked away before Jade could finish asking Cat for help to find her locker.

Jade, rolled her eyes, and went to find her locker by herself. She scanned the numbers at the top of each locker, taking note of how each locker was decorated uniquely. Finally, she spotted her locker number and found it plain. She wondered why her locker was the only locker that wasn't decorated. She opened it and put her stuff into it.

"Hey Jade," Andre greeted her. She greeted him back, and the guy that stood next to Andre. Jade stared at the weird boy who stood next to Andre. He was lanky, with glasses, and a Jewish afro. Oh, and he had his hand stuck up a... puppet.

_First a girl with red hair, then a guy with his hand stuck up a puppet. Weird school. _She thought to herself.

"This is the girl I was telling you about," Andre told the guy next to him. "Jade, this Robbie. Robbie, Jade."

"It's nice to meet you," Robbie said. "So I heard you can sing?"

Jade blushed. "Oh. I'm not that good at it," she replied, trying to sound modest.

"You're better than good. You're amazing," Andre told Jade. "…at it," he said, trying to cover it up. He didn't want her to think that he was actually calling her amazing, not just her singing.

"So do you guys know where Sikowitz' class is?"

"Yeah. We have that class right now too. Follow us."

* * *

She walked into the classroom, taking note of another difference from regular high schools. There were chairs, but no desk. There was a white board, but there was a stage before it.

She set her bag down, next to her chair, and took the last sip of her coffee. She looked around the classroom, trying to find the trash can. The trash can was located in the back of the classroom, next to the door. She walked towards the trash can, looking down at her phone, and suddenly bumped into someone, feeling coffee splash on her.

"Geez. Watch where you're going!" she yelled, wiping off the coffee on her.

"Sorry," Beck said, wiping himself off, as well. He looked up, and saw a beautiful girl that he didn't recognize. "I'm Beck, and you are?"

"Soaked!" she replied, her irritation heard clearly in her tone of voice.

"Why, hi Soaked," he said, sarcastically, with a shy smile. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

She gave him a fake smile, then rolled her eyes. "Jade," she corrected him. She looked at the guy who stood in front of her. He was good looking, and he had long hair. It suited him, but it wasn't her type.

"Coffee lover?" he asked, pointing at her coffee cup.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"There's no writing on your coffee cup, meaning you're a usual customer and the workers know your usual."

"Yeah. I _LOVE_ coffee," she said, emphasizing the word _love._

"Cool. Me too. So you're the new girl Andre's been telling me about?"

_Geez, Andre. What you do announce it with a mega phone throughout school? _

"Yep," she answered.

"How you liking it so far?"

"Kind of getting used to it. Everything is so…" She didn't know the right word so she settled for, "weird."

"Yeah. Well let me know if you need anything," he told her, with his lips quirked up into a smile to the side.

"Beck!" a girl yelled, when she entered the classroom.

Jade looked at the girl. She was pretty, with straight brown hair and well defined cheek bones. The kind that extrude outward.

Beck turned around. "Yeah, babe?" he answered.

_Oh. He has a girlfriend,_ Jade thought to herself.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Tori," Tori introduced herself and held a hand out for a shake.

Jade looked at her hand, but didn't shake it.

"Alright… Awkward… C'mon," she said, tugging Beck's arm. "Let's sit down, over there." She pointed at the other side of the classroom. She started walking.

"I'll see you around school. And maybe I might even see you at _Jet Brew_." He winked at her and smiled to the side again, then walked over to his girlfriend.

Jade couldn't help but blush. He just seemed so charming, but he has a girlfriend. But even if he is charming, he's a pretty boy. Pretty boys aren't her type. Then again, she thought about it; she doesn't really have a "type."

Sikowitz walked into the classroom. "Hello students. We have a new student, Jade," he said, pointing at Jade. The students smiled and said hello, and she just waved, awkwardly back .

Sikowitz explained that this was an improv class, and asked Jade if she had any experience with improv. She confessed that she did have experience when she was casted in a broadway show - during her pre-teen years - for one of the main roles. She explained that, it was there, that she met Andre. They kept in touch after it closed, and it was him who convinced her to audition for Hollywood Arts.

Everyone was impressed by her prior experience.

"So let's start with an improv scene. Tori, it's your turn to lead the group. Choose your actors/actresses… wisely" Sikowitz said.

Tori walked up on stage and faced the students. "Let's see. Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Jade." She wanted to see if Jade really was good.

"What should their topic be about?" Sikowitz asked the class.

"Surviving at the top of Mount Everest," Andre suggested.

Sikowitz approved. "Action!"

They all shook their bodies, to pretend they were freezing.

"It's soooo… cold," Cat said, trying to stutter.

"Do we have any food?" Robbie asked.

"We ate it all," Beck answered.

"I'm so cold. I can't feel my body," Jade told them.

"Here," Tori said, handing her a blanket. "It'll keep you warm."

Jade took it and rubbed the jacket on her body, pretending to make herself warm.

"I'm so hungry," Robbie cried out.

"I don't feel so good," Jade said, collapsing onto the floor. She acted like she fainted.

"Oh my God, she fainted!" Cat screeched, as she kneeled down next to her.

Everyone kneeled around her.

"Tori, you and I should go find some food, while Beck and Cat help Jade," Robbie told Tori. Robbie and Tori got up and walked away from Beck, Cat, and Jade.

Beck carried Jade's body, and let her upper body rest on his thighs.

"We need to get her warm!" Cat shrieked. "Let's all get close. She needs body heat."

Beck and Cat came closer together, with Jade in between them. They both rubbed Jade's arms, trying to warm her up.

Jade opened her eyes, acting shocked.

"Are you alright? Can you feel your body?" Beck asked her.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel it a little,"

"Tori and Robbie went to get us food," Cat told her.

"I can't even feel my lips," Jade responded.

"I think I can help with that," Beck said, smirking.

"How?" Jade asked.

Beck leaned in for a kiss, and their lips touch. To Jade's surprise, she actually enjoyed the kiss. His lips were soft, and he had the perfect lip to bite on, but she didn't bite it.

Their kiss was interrupted with both of them feeling a hot liquid on their head and face. They both immediately stopped kissing and stood up. They looked to see what happened and saw Tori holding a coffee cup with a smirk on her face.

"I thought that would help you get warm," Tori said, trying to sound innocent, but smirked at Jade.

Jade gaped at Tori, completely speechless.

"What the prob? I mean, you had no problem accidentally spilling coffee on my boyfriend earlier."

"I don't need this," Jade said. She grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the classroom. She didn't need this kind of shit from some amateur actors/actresses.

* * *

When she got to the hallway, she sat down on the stairs, and pulled out her phone to call her mom.

"Hey," Andre greeted her. "I'm sorry about that. Tori's not usually like that. She's actually really nice… well most of the time," Andre told Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes, looking at her phone. She found her mom's number and dialed it. She told her mom to pick her up.

"Don't go home, c'mon just give it a chance," Andre encouraged Jade.

"No!" Jade answered. "I did give it a chance Andre. You said it was a good school, but apparently people spill coffee on each other like it's an equivalent to shaking their hand."

"C'mon. You'll love it here. Just give it another chance. I promise. You'll fall in love with it, like I did," Andre said, still trying to convince her to stay.

Jade exhaled, before responding. "I'll see you around Andre. I hope we get to work on another broadway show together, or even a movie."

She got up, and opened her arms. He got up and gave her a hug. "I hope you change your mind," he whispered in her ear, as he hugged her.

She gave him one last look, and a warm smile. Then she walked out of the exit.

This was her last chance, she had at a normal teenager life… or at least the closest thing to a normal teenager life, while still doing what she loved doing - acting and singing.

* * *

"What happened sweetie?" Jade's mom asked her, when Jade got into the passenger seat. She looked at Jade, and noticed her clothes stained with light brown spots and splashes. "And why is your hair wet?"

Jade rolled her eyes, put on her seat belt, and stared straight ahead on the road. "Just drive mom!"

Her mom would look at Jade, every now and then, on the drive home, just to check on her. She could see the sadness lingering in Jade's eyes. Being a mother, she wanted to do whatever she could to make it better. But she knew Jade, and Jade wasn't the type of person to talk about her feelings unless she brought it up first.

When they got home, Jade went straight to the bathroom to wash up. After cleaning up, she went to her room, and lied in bed, staring at her ceiling.

"Hunny, there's someone downstairs that wants to talk to you," her mom told her.

Jade sat up, and arched her eyebrow, wondering who it would be.

"Andre?"

"Wassup Jade," he greeted her.

"What are you doing here? In my house? And how do you know where I live?"

"I asked Trina if I could tag along with her back home. I wanted to know if you were ok."

"Well, I'm ok. You know I'm ok. Now, leave!" she told him, in an irritated tone. She wasn't irritated by him. It was just that seeing him, reminded her of the incident earlier.

"Alright, I can see that you don't want to be bothered." He was used to Jade's attitude, after working together. "But I really think you should give it another chance. Don't let that spillage ruin your high school experience." He walked toward the door, but hesitated before turning the door handle, to open it. He turned around, and said, "It's not like you to quit after one try. What happen to the girl who would do whatever she could, just to get what she wanted? That girl was confident."

Jade shrugged.

"Let me know when that girl comes back." With that said, Andre opened the door, and went home.

Jade retreated back to her room, and went back to what she was doing earlier; staring at the ceiling, thinking.

Jade's mom, peaked into her room, to check what she was doing.

"Mom, I know you're there."

Her mom walked into her room, and sat on Jade's bed. "I was just checking up on you," she confessed.

Jade gave a big sigh. "Mom…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why is it so hard for me to be a normal kid?"

Her mom gave a small chuckle. "Oh hunny, that's because you're an extremely beautiful and talented young lady. You were born to stand out. When you were three years old, you already had the ambition to be a successful actress and singer. So your dad and I did whatever we could to help you get there, and you got there. You tried your best to get a role or a part. You persevered, until you got what you wanted."

"Why are people so annoying?"

"There's always going to be people standing in the way of what you want. Whether it's getting an acting job, or fitting in as a teenager attending high school. But you know what? You've never given up, no matter what obstacle or people you came across."

Jade lied in bed, thinking about everything that happened today. She thought about whether or not she should give Hollywood Arts another chance. She didn't want to be embarrassed like that ever again, but after thinking about it more and more, she realized that being embarrassed like that, is a part of being a normal teenager. Things like that happen in high school. And she that's all she wanted. She wanted to go to an actual high school; have friends; live her life - as close as she could - as a normal teenager.

With that, she went to sleep, knowing she was gonna do what she set out to do: be a Hollywood Arts Student.

* * *

**Did you guys like this story?  
I don't know if I should continue this. **  
**I have several ideas on how to re-write the episodes**  
**where Jade is the main character.**

**If you want me to continue, and you have an idea, **  
**feel free to let me know. **

**Please tell me what you think!**  
**Leave me Comments/Reviews. **


	2. The Bird Scene and Stage Fighting

"Hey! You're back!" Andre exclaimed, when he saw Jade standing in front of her locker.

Jade smiled back at him. "Yeah. I kind of like it here."

"Good, cause I want you to be in my play."

"What play?"

"Dime for a Demi."

Jade raised an eyebrow at him, finding that a strange title.

"It's about a girl named Demi who makes a difference it people's lives with a dime."

Jade shrugged. "Ok."

"Hey, you're here!" Cat screeched. "Sorry about the whole thing yesterday. Tori isn't usually like that."

Jade scoffed. "So I've heard." She took a sip of her coffee and then shut her locker. "Hey, why is my locker the only locker that isn't decorated?"

"You have to decorate it yourself," Andre answered.

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition," Cat followed up.

Jade leaned against her locker, sipping her coffee, thinking of how to decorate her locker. She wanted hers to be unique, and wanted to make sure it displayed her personality.

"I'll show you mine," Andre said walking to his locker. Jade and Cat followed. Andre stood in front of his locker gesturing at it. It had a piano keyboard on it. Andre played a quick beat and Jade was impressed. Her and Cat started dancing a little to the beat.

* * *

"So Jade, I hear you're going to be in Andre's play?" Sikowitz asked Jade in front of the class.

"That's what he told me," Jade answered.

"Well you can't," Sikowitz replied.

Jade scoffed. "And why not?"

"Before any student can be in a play, that student must pass The Bird Scene." Sikowitz handed Jade a script that read The Bird Scene on the first page.

"Ok?" she said, finding it strange that she had to past the scene. "No sweat," she said, overlooking the script.

"Ugh, yes sweat," Tori told Jade. "It's harder than it looks."

Jade ignored Tori's comment. She assumed The Bird Scene was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie sat at Asphalt Cafe during lunch, eating.

"So can I decorate my locker any way I want?" Jade asked, curious. She had a hint of how she wanted to decorate it.

"Yeah. As long as it's creative and unique," Andre informed her.

"What are thinking of making it?" Cat asked.

Jade thought about it, before answering. "You'll see," she said, with a ominous smile. She was excited to bring in her supplies to decorate it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Jade sat in the front seat going over her lines one last time before she had to perform The Bird Scene.

"You ready?" Andre asked her.

"Yeah. Is it really hard to nail this scene or something?"

Andre shook his head. "Nah. I'm sure you got," he reassured her.

Sikowitz walked into the classroom. He threw his bag onto the ground. "Jade, are you ready to do your scene?"

She nodded.

"Alright! The stage is yours… to use, not to keep." Sikowtiz took a seat in the back of the classroom next to Beck.

Jade walked on stage and took a deep breath before starting. She turned around and began her scene. She articulated each line and delivered the appropriate tone and emotion that she saw fit for the scene.

"Wow, she's pretty good," Sikowtiz whispered into Beck's ear.

Beck couldn't take his eyes off Jade. "Yeah. She's amazing." He was surprised to discover how talented she was.

When she finished she looked down. "And scene!" She looked up and grinned at the students. Everyone applauded her. "So?" she asked Sikowtiz.

"So what?" he asked back, leaning against his chair with his hands behind his head. He tried to play it cool.

"So how was that?"

"What exactly are you asking me?" Sikowitz asked, cooly as he leaned back on his chair and rested his hands in the back of his head.

"Did I do a good job?" she asked.

"Did you do a good job?" Sikowtiz repeated her question, trying to sound like he was analyzing it.

"Yeah, did I?"

"Nooooope!" Sikowitz said, emphasizing the letter o.

Jade's jaw dropped as she scoffed. She looked around the room and no one looked stunned. She believed she did a great performance for that scene. She saw Tori with a smirk on her face. Jade wondered why Tori was smirking.

"Wait, what? What do you mean I didn't do a good job? I did a damn well good job. I know I did great. I did my best, and it was the best," Jade told Sikowtiz, confidently. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sikowitz leaned forward and started to clap his hands. The rest of the class joined him.

Jade was confused by all of this. "Why are you guys all clapping?" she asked, feeling lost.

"You just passed The Bird Scene," Sikowtiz told her.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. She was so lost and didn't understand what was going on.

"The whole point of The Bird Scene is for an actor or actress to have confidence in himself or herself and trust that he/she's is choosing the right way to act the scene."

She had no idea it was a test. She just thought it was just a regular scene. "Is that it?"

"Yeeeep!" Sikowitz answered her.

Jade shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side. "That was easy," she said, as she walked to her seat and sat down.

"Hey! Some people had trouble with that scene. You're just lucky," Tori told her.

"Who doesn't have self-confidence?" Jade asked, rhetorically.

"Relax. She's just mad because she had to that scene like a billion times," Andre told Jade. They both laughed.

"Hey!" Tori yelled. "It was only like three times!"

"Does everyone do it more than once?" Jade asked Andre.

"No. Everyone usually gets it on their first try," he told her.

Jade looked back at Tori and snickered at her. In return, Tori glared at her.

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone got up. "Hey, I gotta show you my locker," Jade told Andre.

"Alright. Let's go."

Jade walked to her locker so excited to show Andre. It took her a while to put it together. When they reached her locker she motioned at it. "Ta da!" she exclaimed.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Scissors?"

"Yeah, I love scissors. Plus, I like it when people feel intimidated by me."

Andre shrugged. "Well, alright then." He stared at her locker more and cocked his head to the side. "How'd you get those scissors blade through the metal locker?"

Jade smiled ominously. "Let's just say I have a way with scissors."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, especially when you're by your locker or scissors," Andre said, as a joke. They both laughed together.

"Next class is in Black Box Theater right?" Jade asked Andre.

"Yeah, our next lesson is Stage Fighting."

"Really?" Jade asked, with excitement in her eyes. She always loved doing stage fighting back on broadway.

They began walking to Black Box Theater. "Yeah. I hope they partner us up." Andre said, really hoping to be partnered up with her. He wanted to spend more time together.

"Me too," she said. That made Andre smile like a little kid getting candy at the candy store.

* * *

Tori walked into Black Box Theater and saw Beck fighting with some guy. She panicked and jumped on the other guy's back to stop him. "Leave Beck alone!" she yelled.

"Whoa," Beck said, stopping.

"Who the hell is this chick?!" the guy yelled.

Andre and Jade walked into the room. They saw what was happening, looked at each other, and began laughing out loud and shaking their heads.

The teacher came into the room and pulled Tori off of the guy. "What are you doing Tori" The teacher asked.

She was panting and trying to catch her breath. "He was hurting Beck."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Jade said, joining the conversation. She walked closer to Tori, Beck, the teacher, and the other guy.

"This is Rus," the teacher said, pointing at the guy Tori jumped on.

"I'm Rus!" Rus yelled, still angry at Tori for jumping on him out of nowhere.

"I invited him here to help you guys with Stage Fighting," the teacher informed Tori.

"I took a class with him before, so we were just practicing," Beck told Tori.

Tori looked at everyone and then looked down. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed. "I thought he was hurting you," she muttered to Beck.

Jade couldn't help but chuckle. She found it funny that someone who went to Hollywood Arts didn't know anything about Stage Fighting. Tori glared at Jade, again.

The rest of the class began entering and everyone took their seat. The teacher gave more information about Stage Fighting. He said the dos and don'ts. Rus did some examples in front of the class to give them a general idea of how it looked.

"You guys will be set up into groups of 2 people and you two have to do a Stage Fighting Scene," the teacher told the class. "Cat you'll be with Robbie. Beck you'll be with Andre. and Tori, you'll be with Jade."

"I'm with who?" Tori asked the teacher.

"Jade West. The new girl from Broadway," the teacher answered.

_"The new girl from Broadway._" Jade repeated that in her head. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to go by. She just wanted people to treat her equal, but then again she liked the compliment, so she didn't complain.

Tori looked at Jade and Jade smirked back at her.

_This is going to be fun,_ Jade thought to herself and smiled. _Too bad I can't actually hit her_. _She deserves it after spilling that drink on me. _

Tori had a look on her face that read: _Oh Man!_

"What's the matter partner?" Jade asked Tori across the room. "It's only a fight," she said, laughing. "… Scene," she continued. She smirked at Tori again and she loved seeing that worried expression on Tori's face. It made her day.

* * *

"Why are you so fidget-y today?" Beck asked Tori. She's been fidgeting for the past three days.

Tori played with her salad and poked at her lettuce. "I'm scared," she confessed.

"Of what?" Beck asked.

"Jade! What if she really hurts me?" She had a pout on her face.

Beck laughed at Tori. He thought it was funny that Tori was scared of Jade, but he also thought she looked adorable being all pouty and worried. "Jade? You're scared of Jade?"

Tori glared at him. "You're not? She's intimidating. Have you seen her locker? It's decorated with scissors! How did she even get those scissors through the metal?"

Beck continued to laugh. "First off, no I'm not scared of Jade. Second, she's not intimidating. She seems pretty mellow to me. Third, I think her locker is one of the most creative ones I've seen."

Tori arched her right brow at him. Beck just chuckled. "Relax, babe. You guys have been practicing right?"

Tori nodded.

"Well," Beck shrugged. "Has she hit you?"

Tori shook her head.

"Well then… You have nothing to worry about, babe."

"But what if she tries," Tori asked. She was seriously worried about this happening. She didn't want to get hurt, especially not from Jade.

"Then you'll use the safe word. Butter Nut."

Tori took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Kiss me," she asked Beck. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat," Andre said, collapsing onto the stairs in the hallway. He and Beck had just finished practicing for their fight scene tomorrow.

"Me too," Beck said.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Andre asked.

Beck nodded. "So who do you think will be the most interesting fight scene?"

"No doubt. Jade and Tori," Andre answered. He pictured Jade and Tori's scene to be very entertaining.

Beck laughed. "Why?"

"Have you seen them talk? They hate each other."

Beck thought about it. "I guess. Tori's been so fidgety lately."

Andre arched his left brow. "About what?"

"The fight scene," Beck told Andre. "She worried that Jade will actually hit her."

"What?" Andre exclaimed. "Jade and I have done a lot of stage fighting scenes, back on Broadway. Jade knows what she's doing," Andre told Beck.

"What's the deal with you and Jade anyway? Are you guys into each other?" Beck asked, curious.

Andre sighed. "I don't think she's into me the same way I'm into her."

"What makes you think that?"

Andre shrugged. "I guess it's cause we've known each other for so long, so she thinks of me as just a friend. I don't know man."

"She is hot though," Beck told Andre.

"True chiz. She's got a killer body. She's beautiful. She's talented. And her personality… is just so… wow," Andre told Beck. This was the first time Andre's said all of this aloud. Every time he had these wonky feelings, he'd write them in a song. So far, he's made about 47 songs about her and his feelings for her.

"And she's an great kisser," Beck told Andre.

Andre arched his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Her first day. Remember? Her and I kissed and Tori spilled coffee on her."

Andre remembered that and remembered how crushed Jade looked when that happened. "Dude, that was messed up for your girl to do that."

"Yeah, I told Tori about how messed up it was. Speaking of which, I gotta go pick her up. You should make your move on Jade soon. If I were you, I'd do it already! She's one of a kind. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Andre and Jade walked into class and they were the only ones there. "You excited for your stage fighting scene with Tori?" Andre asked Jade.

Jade shrugged. "I guess. It's whatever. It's not as fun as the fight scenes we got to do back then."

Andre chuckled. "True chiz. Those were the times."

"You thinking about going back on Broadway?" Jade asked.

Andre shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna focus strictly on my music as soon as I'm outta here."

Everyone began entering in, as well as the teacher.

"So you wanna go to Nozu tonight at like-"

"Alright class, let's start today off with Tori and Jade," the teacher interrupted Andre.

Andre's shoulders fell when he blew his chance to ask her.

Jade and Tori stood up. Jade gave Tori a fake smile. "Ready, partner?" Jade asked, with her fake nice tone.

They got ready to do their scene. Jade played a cop and a black baton. Tori played a mugger, running from the cop.

"Stop there, young man!" Jade yelled, chasing Tori on stage.

Tori ran, but Jade caught up. Jade got a hold of Tori's shoulder and forced Tori to face her. Tori fake punched Jade across her face. Jade pulled up her baton that was strapped against her waist belt. She held it up and swung it across Tori's face. She swung the exact same way she'd been swinging it at their practices. She was sure of it.

Though for some reason, Tori fell to the floor. "Butter nut!" she yelled. "Butter nut!" She held her right hand against her right eye. Everyone in class stood up to gather around Tori and help her.

Jade gaped at Tori. What? No. I didn't hit her. I'm sure of it. I swung it far from her face. I would have felt the baton vibrate if I really hit her.

Tori removed her hand to reveal her right eye bleeding.

"Oh my gosh, she's bleeding!" Cat exclaimed.

People started to comfort Tori, making sure she was ok. Jade stood still staring at the ground. She replayed everything, knowing for a fact that she did not hit Tori.

"Why'd you hit Tori?" Cat asked Jade.

"I didn't!" Jade yelled.

Cat got scared. "I'm sorry. Don't hit me!" she shrieked.

Jade rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was being accused of something she didn't do.

"Vega!" Jade called out to Tori. "You know for a fact that I did not hit you," she continued.

"It's alright, Jade," Tori told her. "I-" Tori collapsed.

"Let's get you to the hospital," the teacher said.

Everyone escorted her out the door. Jade was left alone in the theater. Andre came back inside to check up on her.

"What happened? Why'd you hit her?" he asked her.

"I didn't," she shouted.

"Then, how did she end up with a bloody eye?" he questioned.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know I didn't hit her," she repeated. She knew she didn't. "If I did hit her, I would felt the baton vibrate from the collision to her face, but I didn't feel anything!" she ranted.

* * *

The next day, Jade got sent to meet with Lane, the school counselor. She wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened yesterday.

She entered the room, unwilling to talk about the incident. "If you wanna talk to me about yesterday, then you can forget it," Jade said, as she entered. She turned around to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Lane called out to her. "Jade, you have to talk about this, or you'll be suspended."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she shouted. She took a seat on the couch. "What?!" she demanded.

"Why did you hit Tori?" Lane inquired.

Jade was sick of people asking her why she hit Tori. "I didn't!" she shouted.

"Are you sure about that Jade?" Lane questioned, leaning forward.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she yelled.

"I noticed your locker is decorated with scissors," Lane commented.

"Yeah, and?" she asked, not knowing why he was bringing this up.

"Why would you decorate your locker with scissors?" he interrogated.

"Because I love scissors," she answered. It was the truth. There was no meaning behind it. She just liked the sound of scissors and how she could use it in any way she pleased.

"Why is that?" Lane asked, sounding like a therapist.

Jade rolled her eyes. She was definitely not in the mood for this. They continued to talk about this, but Lane couldn't figure out why Jade did that. Jade told him he couldn't figure it out, because she didn't actually do it. As punishment, Lane told her she needed to clean the hallway floors on Saturday. Jade agreed so she didn't have to she didn't have to sit here any longer.

* * *

Beck, Tori, Cat, and Robbie sat around the table at Asphalt Café eating their lunch.

"Does it hurt?" Cat asked Tori, curious.

"Yes, Cat," Tori answered.

Robbie sat next to Tori. "That looks like a really bad black eye," he commented, staring at Tori's eye. He raised his finger to touch it, but Tori immediately slammed his finger down. "Oww!" he exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go grab a water bottle," Beck said, as he stood up. He walked toward the grub truck.

Robbie dropped his water bottle on his spaghetti and the sauce splashed onto Cat. Luckily, it didn't land on Tori.

Cat gasped as she looked at her stained dress. "Robbie!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Cat grabbed her water bottle, twisted off the cap, and threw water at Robbie. Robbie ducked, and Cat had bad aim, so she splashed Tori instead.

Tori gasped. It took her a minute to realize that her face was wet. She quickly got up and walked into the school building. She stormed toward the bathroom, but Andre spotted her and needed to tell her something.

"Hey Tori!" he called out.

Tori ignored him, and continued walking. "I can't talk right now!" she yelled. She covered her black eye.

"Hey!" he called out again. He reached her and stopped her from walking.

"What?" she yelled at him, covering her eye and avoiding eye contact with him.

"I needed to talk to you about-" Andre began telling her something, but realized she was acting strange. "What's up with your eye?" he asked.

"I got a black eye from Jade remember?" she answered.

Andre examined her. He made her put her hand down and inspected her eye. He noticed that the black area looked wet. He touched it and it smeared the black area. "This is make-up," he commented.

She shoved his hand away from her face. "You can't tell anyone about this. Especially not Jade!" Tori told him.

"Alright," he said. He started to run away from Tori. "Jade!" he called out.

Tori started to chase him down, trying to stop Andre from telling Jade, but it was too late. Andre informed Jade about what really happened, and it made Jade only dislike Tori even more.

* * *

Jade went up to Tori as soon as she found out.

"Listen Vega," Jade said to Tori, as she glared at her. "That was really low of you to pull that little stunt of yours."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Tori challenged her.

Jade gave Tori a sinister smile. "First, you're gonna tell the teacher and Lane that you faked it. Second, you're gonna clean the hallway on Saturday. And third," Jade said, stepping closer to Tori and looking her straight in the eye. "You just earned yourself an enemy and I promise to make your life hell." Jade gave Tori an intimidating look. She walked away from Tori, laughing an evil laugh.

Tori was terrified of Jade now. She was scared to be around her and she realized she made a big mistake by doing that.

"Oh, and Tori," Jade called out before leaving. "I always keep my promises." Jade smirked at Tori, giving the same sinister smile she gave earlier.

* * *

**What did you guys think of that?**  
**I didn't really like it, but that's how I imagined it would have been like.**  
**I didn't have time to elaborate on it, **  
**but I knew you guys wanted me to update this story. **  
**Tell me what you guys think.**

**Leave reviews! **


	3. Tori Dumps Beck

Jade, Andre, and Beck sat at Asphalt Café eating their lunch. They talked about the ridiculous things Sikowitz told them to act out earlier this morning.

Cat came running to the table, smiling and giggling. She shoved herself in between Jade and Beck and sat down.

"What the hell Cat?!" Jade exclaimed, dropping her fork onto her plate.

Cat screamed and giggled. Jade, Andre, and Beck gave her a weird look. "You know Janice Eastwood!" Cat shrieked to Beck.

Janice Eastwood was a famous socialite in Hollywood. She'd been a few movies and have made guys dream about her after doing a bikini photo shoot for a magazine.

"Damn! Janice Eastwood is so hot," Andre said, sounding like a typical guy.

Jade laughed at Andre's stereotypical comment. "How do you know her?" she asked Beck.

Beck gave a coy smile. "She's in my yoga class," Beck informed them. "We've hung out a few times. She's a friend."

"Seems like you guys are a lot more than friends in this picture!" Cat screeched. She shoved her pear phone in Beck's face and Beck still shined his coy smile.

Cat showed the picture to Andre and Jade. It was a picture of Beck and Janice walking out of Jamba Juice with smoothies. Most notably, she had her arm locked around his – escort-style.

"You guys look cozy," Andre commented.

Beck looked down at his food as he snickered.

"What did Tori say when she saw this picture?" Cat asked Beck.

Beck replayed what Tori did when she saw that picture on the internet. He recalled the pain he felt in the back of his head. "She was ok with it," Beck lied.

"Really?" Cat asked, finding that hard to believe. She knew Tori, and Tori did get reasonably jealous at times.

Beck sighed. "She threw an apple at the back of my head." He couldn't lie to them. They knew Tori as well as he did.

Jade let out a chuckle. "Why am I not surprise?" she muttered to herself. She remembered her first day at school and how Tori spilt coffee on her for kissing Beck, in an acting scene.

* * *

"Why does she keep texting you?" Tori cried out to Beck, in her whiney voice. She was very uncomfortable with another girl texting her boyfriend. Then again, any teenage girl would be annoyed with it, also.

"Don't worry about it babe," he reassured her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him. She loved his kisses and they always made her feel better.

She disregarded the topic for about fifteen minutes. Then the buzzes came back. Beck's phone kept buzzing every other minute.

"What is her deal?" Tori demanded.

"She's just checking if I'll go with her to grab some smoothies after yoga class," he explained, trying to make it sound innocent. After all, it was just two friends hanging out.

"Then why does she need to text you every ten seconds?"

Beck shrugged, struggling to answer her with a legitimate explanation, or excuse. "Don't worry about it, babe." He kissed her again.

Her furrowed brows relaxed and the corners of her lips turned upward to form a smile. Her happiness lasted ten seconds, before Beck's phone buzzed again. Beck saw Tori's smile drop and felt a sting with her piercing glare. He put a hand to his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Beck interrupted her. He opened his arms up to pull her in. "Relax, babe"

Tori instantly pushed him away, annoyed with him and his little friend, Janice. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. He tried again to hug her, but she backed away.

"Really babe?"

"I don't want you talking to Janice anymore!" she ordered.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, out of frustration. He saw Jade walking past them and called her over. "Jade!"

Jade obeyed and stood in between Beck and Tori. "What?" she asked.

"Don't you think it's ok for a guy and girl – who are friends – to hang out and text?" Beck asked for Jade's opinion. He hoped and prayed she'd side with him, so Tori could realize that she was over-reacting.

"Who care's what she thinks? She kissed you even though she knew you were my boyfriend! She has no values or respect for relationships!" Tori yelled.

Both Beck and Jade rolled their eyes. "We were acting!" they both exclaimed in unison. Tori scoffed in response.

Jade didn't like Tori, at all. She still held a grudge against Tori for falsely accusing her. But… she _did_ respect relationships and she understood where Tori was coming from. She just didn't want to admit it. "Well, honestly…" she began. "I wouldn't love it if my boyfriend was hanging out with another girl and she was texting him 24/7."

Beck rolled his eyes. He wanted Jade to side with him. Tori, on the other hand, smiled big at Jade's stance. "See!" Tori screeched at Beck. "Even Jade wouldn't like it!"

Beck didn't respond. He just ran a hand through his hair, as he thought of something to say that would calm her down.

"I don't want a boyfriend who has other girls texting him 24/7!" she shouted.

"What are you trying to say?" Beck asked her. He was afraid to jump to the conclusion.

Tori built up the confidence to say what she was going to say next. "We're over!" she exclaimed. She started to walk away from him.

"Stop it! You're being ridiculous!" he called out to her.

"Go tell your new girlfriend, Janice, that!" Tori shouted back at him, not looking back.

Jade laughed at Tori getting so worked up over the situation, and happy that her life was horrible at the moment. It made Jade's day.

* * *

"Hey," Andre greeted Jade as he leaned his back against the locker next to hers.

"Hey," she responded, sounding distracted. She was mentally occupied trying to find her favorite black marker in her locker.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my marker." She moved her books around and still couldn't find it.

Andre had built up the courage to ask Jade out on date and thought this was the perfect chance. "Hey, umm, Jade…"

"Yeah?" she answered, still distracted.

"You wanna… umm… I was thinking… ugh." Andre was too nervous to ask her out. He began stuttering. "You wanna… We should… umm-"

"Found it!" Jade screeched, interrupting Andre. She grinned as she held the marker in her hand. She put the marker in her bag and shut her locker. "What were you saying?" Jade asked, facing him.

"I was saying… you know… I…." Andre opened his mouth to continue but the bell rang. "I gotta go." He quickly walked away, embarrassed.

Jade watched him walk away swiftly. She wondered why he was acting weird, but decided not to think anything of it.

* * *

Jade and Trina were doing some kick boxing cardio in the living room.

They were doing some kicks to the front, and then to the right. Jade stood on the right side of Trina, and Trina accidently kicked Jade's arm.

"Oww Trina!" Jade shouted. She stopped the workout routine while Trina continued.

"Not my fault!" Trina responded.

Jade glared at Trina. Trina's leg came up for another kick, and Jade grabbed it. She twisted Trina's leg, making Trina cry out in pain and hop on her other foot. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Trina cried out.

Jade let go Trina's leg and gave her sister a sinister smile. Trina scowled at Jade, but they were interrupted be someone pounding on the door.

"Get the door," Trina ordered Jade. "I'm gonna go shower."

Jade opened the door, surprised to find Tori Vega. "What do you want Vega?"

Jade looked at Tori, and noticed her eyes watery, her make up messed up, and a pout on her face.

Tori sobbed. "I… want… Beck… back," Tori cried out to Jade, saying each word between a sob.

"Then go tell him that," Jade responded.

"I did!" Tori shrieked. "But he rejected me!" Her sobs were louder and breathing was uneven.

"So? Then deal with it!"

"You have to help me!" Tori whimpered.

Jade scoffed. The girl who she hated was asking her for help. "Why should I help you?"

"You kissed my boyfriend! It's the least you can do!" Tori cried out.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Seriously? We were acting! And you dumped coffee on me and accused me of something I didn't do!" Jade reminded Tori.

Tori got down on her knees and hugged Jade's leg. "Please Jade?" Tori begged. "I'll do anything you want!" she offered.

Jade debated on if she should help this pathetic girl, who she hated. "Fine!" Jade finally agreed. "But I'm making no promises that I can get you guys back together." Jade couldn't believe she was going to help Tori. She hated Tori, with a passion. But she couldn't deny that she felt sorry for the poor girl. "And regardless, you owe me two times."

Tori got up from the floor and wiped the tears from her eyes and face. "Why two?"

"One, for making everyone think I hit you. Two, for helping you with Beck," Jade explained to Tori. Tori nodded and agreed.

* * *

Jade found out Beck's address and drove over there to pay him a visit. She went into the house, but found out Beck lived in the RV parked right outside the house. She knocked on his door.

Beck opened the door and smiled when he found Jade standing on the other side of the door. "Hey," he greeted her.

"We need to talk," she said. She walked up the steps to his RV, without even being invited in.

Beck moved out of the way and closed the door. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Why don't you get back together with Tori?" she asked him.

Beck shrugged and sat down on his bed. "She blew things way out of proportion and over reacted to the whole thing. I didn't like who she was becoming, ever since you showed up, she'd been acting weird," Beck explained to Jade.

_Ever since I showed up? What did I do?_ Jade asked herself in her head. She dismissed those thoughts and focused back to Beck and Tori. "C'mon. Just give her a chance," Jade persuaded.

"You know, she's never done anything for me, and I do anything for her."

"Really?"

Beck nodded.

Jade found this hard to believe. She always thought people in relationships always did something thoughtful for the other to express that they love each other.

"She gave me a banana for my birthday," Beck told Jade.

"Seriously?"

Beck nodded.

_Who gives someone a banana for their birthday?_ Jade asked herself. Beck sure knew how to make Tori seem like an even more horrible person that she pictured. She was beginning to realize that she shouldn't help Tori and that she deserved it, but then she reminded herself that if she was in Tori's shoes she'd feel awful. "Oh, C'mon Beck!" Jade begged.

Beck raised his right brow at Jade. "Why are you encouraging this? I figured out of all the people in the world, you'd be the happiest right now."

"Why would you think that?" Jade asked.

"Because she's been nothing but a bitch to you. Now she's miserable. You can't tell me that you don't feel a bit satisfied?"

Beck was right. Jade relished in seeing Tori being depressed and pathetic. It was definitely a highlight in her high school life. Again, she had to focus back to Beck and Tori and not let her thoughts wander. "Just get back together with her," Jade asked again, hoping Beck would agree this time.

"No. I don't like the way she's been acting about me and other girls. It's ridiculous. Plus, I didn't like that stunt she pulled with the stage fighting," Beck admitted.

"Oh. She told you?"

Beck shook his head. "No. She didn't. Can you believe that I had to hear it from Andre, and confront her about it?"

Jade gave up in trying to convince Beck to get back together with Tori. He clearly didn't want to be with her anymore.

"Why an RV?" Jade asked Beck before she left.

"My parents said if I lived under their roof I had to follow their rules, so-"

"Oh. Your roof – your rules."

* * *

"Jade!" Tori called out to Jade in the hallway.

Jade turned around. "What?" she asked, with an attitude.

"Are Beck and I back together?" Tori shrieked.

"No," Jade answered.

"What? I thought you were gonna fix this!" Tori complained.

Jade scoffed. She actually did something nice for Tori and she didn't even appreciate it. To be fair, she said there was no guarantee. "Just forget it. He doesn't want to be with you!" Jade told Tori, bluntly.

Tori began to whimper and yanked on Jade's arm to pull her into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell?" Jade exclaimed, about to reach for the door.

Tori blocked the door. "I really want Beck back," Tori cried out. "He's my everything. I love him. Why doesn't he want to be with me?" Tori sobbed, loudly.

Jade couldn't stand being in this room, seeing Tori cry in front of her. It felt way too awkward. "Beck said that you over reacted and that you don't even do anything nice for him."

"That's not true. I didn't over react and I gave him a banana for his birthday!" Tori cried out again, continuing to sob.

"Why did you give a banana? Who the hell gives a person a banana for their birthday? You're his girlfriend for crying out loud!" Jade shouted. "If you want Beck back, you need to do something nice for him."

"Like what? Give him a fruit basket?" Tori asked.

Jade rolled her eyes at how idiotic Tori sounded. "You have to think bigger than fruits!" Jade yelled at Tori.

"A snake!" Tori shouted. Jade looked at Tori with a confused look. "Beck is always saying how much he wants to see a snake."

* * *

Tori and Jade bought a snake at the pet store that night and went straight to Beck's RV. When they arrived, Beck was asleep and Tori placed the snake next to his bed. The snake slithered on top of Beck, making him ticklish. He woke up laughing, but when he saw the snake on him, his eyes bulged out.

"What the hell!" he shouted. "Get this snake off of me!" he ordered.

Tori panicked and tried to grab the snake, but she was too scared.

"Get it off!" Beck yelled.

Jade rolled her eyes at how ridiculous they both looked, especially Tori. She pushed Tori out of the way and grabbed the snake. Beck's frightened expression turned into a relief expression.

Jade stood a few feet away from them, petting the snake. She was starting to like this snake.

Beck got off his bed and stood a foot away from Tori. "Why the hell did you guys put a snake on me?! Are you trying to kill me?" Beck interrogated.

"No!" Tori shrieked. "It's just… you're always saying that you want to see a snake so I thought it would be cool if I bought you one and then maybe you would see that I can do nice things and that I'm not crazy and-"

Beck interrupted Tori with a kiss. He pulled her closer into his arms and continued to kiss her.

When he pulled her lips away, she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Beck smiled at her. "I know."

They started to make out and Jade began to feel more than awkward. "Ugh!" she said with disgust. "You guys make me sick. I'm leaving!" she said, walking out the door. "You're welcome by the way!" Jade called out.

"Hey Jade," Tori said, stopping Jade. Jade turned around. "Thanks. I owe you, big time!"

"You sure do!"

* * *

When she got in her car she got a message from Andre.

To: Jade  
From: Andre  
Message: Hey, come to Cat's house.

* * *

Cat opened the door. "Hi – Oh. My. Gosh!" She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth, shocked.

Jade grinned. "Cat, meet Cujo," she introduced them.

Jade walked in and Robbie immediately freaked out. He crawled underneath Cat's dining table. "Why do you have a snake?!"

"Tori bought it for Beck, but they were too scared so I decided to keep it. I named him Cujo," Jade informed them.

Andre walked up to Jade and pet the head of the snake. "You are one brave girl," Andre told her, smiling. He admired that about her. She was so confident. He wished he could be as confident as her, or even a quarter of that, so he could finally ask her out on date.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please let me know by reviews or private message.**

**If you have any request/suggestion for an episode, **  
**then please let me know!**

**Sorry if the plot is so skippy. **


	4. Jade the Zombie

**I do not own Victorious! No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

Jade was given the lead role for the new play. She gloated about Beck being given the guy lead role, since that meant him and her were going to spend a lot of time together to rehearse. Whenever Tori sat down to watch them rehearse during class, she made side comments, displaying her irritation. Jade would just grin down at Tori on stage, especially after she did a scene with Beck being in close proximities.

However, Tori wasn't the only one that was jealous and hated it. Andre did too, except no one knew. He rolled his eyes and got wonky every time Jade or Beck touched each other or when their faces were inches away from each other. He had to leave the room almost every ten minutes.

Rehearsal was done and Jade went to grab her things in the back.

"Let's go babe," Tori told Beck.

He motioned behind his back. "Yeah, I just gotta go talk to Jade real quick." He turned around and walked away before Tori would say something to stop him. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She remembered that she promised Beck that she wouldn't over react anymore.

* * *

"Hey," Beck greeted her.

"Hey," she greeted back. She grabbed her bag and strapped it onto her shoulder.

"I was thinking… we should go rehearse our lines tonight so we're set for tomorrow," Beck said cool-ly.

"Yeah, sure. Wait, is Tori ok with that?" she asked. She didn't want to have to repair their relationship, again, and be annoyed by Tori crying to her.

"Don't worry about it. She's cool with it," he reassured her. He didn't tell Tori yet, but he made a deal with Tori. Tori wasn't going to over react to him spending time/talking to other girls anymore.

"Ok, then. When and where?"

"6 o' clock? My RV?" he offered.

"Ok. See you tonight," she told him. She waved bye and walked out of the theater.

She found Andre sitting down on the floor, next to the door. She arched her left eyebrow, wondering why he was doing that. "Andre?" Andre looked up to Jade, with a wonky expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"Hmm? Yeah," he replied. _Keep cool, Andre_, he told himself.

"You don't look alright," she commented. Andre didn't respond. He struggled to keep it cool and look calm. She took a seat next to Andre. "I'm nervous," she confessed.

_Me too_, he responded in his head. "About what?"

"The play," she answered. "The lady who wrote the play is coming to watch it on opening night, which is tomorrow!"

"Relax. You're gonna nail it. You always do," he complimented her. "You weren't this nervous when we were on Broadway," he remarked.

Jade sighed. "Maybe I'm just anxious."

"Yeah," he agreed.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He started feeling warm inside. In response, he rested his head against hers.

"Oooo! You two look cozy!" Cat teased. Andre took his head off of Jade's and Jade removed her head from his shoulder. "Can you guys help me with my makeup class?" she begged.

"What would we need to do?" Jade asked.

"Let me make you a scary monster," Cat answered. "Please?! I need the practice. I'm gonna fail my stage makeup class."

"Why don't you practice on Tori? You wouldn't have to do much. Just show her a picture of Beck hanging out with another girl and she'll turn into a green eyed monster," Jade joked. Andre and Jade laughed.

"C'mon. Please?" Cat begged.

"Ok, fine," Jade agreed. "But you have to be finished before six."

"Why?" Andre and Cat asked in unison.

"I'm meeting up with Beck at six to go over our lines," Jade informed them.

Andre frowned, but turned away so Jade couldn't see. He was hoping to spend tonight with her.

* * *

"Hey Jade," Cat greeted Jade.

"Come in Cat."

She let Cat into her house and she pulled a huge make up luggage along with her.

"Ready?" Cat asked.

Jade sat down on the chair. "Make me scary."

Cat worked on Jade's face, applying make-up she got from school. She couldn't find the make-up glue to hold the plaster so she took construction super glue from her dad's toolbox, assuming it would be the same.

"Ok! Done!" Cat screeched. She held up the mirror in front of Jade's face.

Jade observed her reflection. "Wow Cat. I look scary."

"Eeeee!" she shrieked, in excitement. Cat felt better now, knowing that she could make someone look scary and pass her make-up class.

Trina walked into the living room. "What's up with your face?" she asked Jade.

"Cat made me a scary monster for her makeup class," Jade explained. "What do you think?"

"You don't need the makeup to look scary," Trina teased, in a sisterly way.

Jade stuck her tongue at Trina. "Ok, Cat take it off."

Cat attempted to pull off the plaster on Jade's face, but struggled. She tried pulling around different parts, but it still wouldn't come off.

"Hurry up Cat," Jade told Cat.

"Ok. I'm trying," Cat replied. She pulled again, but there was no luck. "Oh, foo-ey!"

"What?" Jade asked, wondering why Cat was taking so long to take it off.

"It won't come off," Cat informed Jade.

Jade's eyes bulged out. "What?! What do you mean it won't come off?!" Jade shouted.

"I try to pull it off, but it won't come off."

"Let me do it," Trina said, walking over to them. Trina pulled on the edges of the plaster, but she couldn't remove it either. She attempted to pull it on different sides, like Cat did earlier, but she got the same result. "It's stuck."

"What do you mean it's stuck?" Jade asked.

"It's not coming off," Trina answered. She pulled on the edges of the plaster again, but it still didn't move. "Cat, what kind of glue did you use?"

"Construction super glue from my dad's tool box," Cat informed them.

Both Jade and Trina's eyes grew big. "Cat!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"What-ty?" Cat responded, not knowing why they said in her name.

"You're not supposed to use super glue on her face!" Trina scolded Cat. "Give me the bottle." Cat handed her the bottle. Trina read aloud the content posted on the bottle. "Warning: Do not apply super glue to the skin."

"Cat!" Jade shouted at her.

"I'm sorry!" Cat cried out.

"What does it say about taking it off?" Jade asked Trina.

"If applied to the skin, please contact 1-800-967-3702," Trina read off the bottle. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number immediately. She spoke to the worker over the phone and explained the situation. The worker informed her that there was a solution bottle that they could pick up at the warehouse, but they were closed for tonight and they would be open tomorrow. Trina passed on the information.

"The play is tomorrow! I can't go on like this!" Jade complained.

"Relax. Cat and I will go to the warehouse and pick it up right after school, and we can remove right before the play," Trina reassured Jade.

Jade calmed down a bit, but was still angry at Cat and worried about the play. "Cat?"

"Yeah?" she answered back.

"I'm gonna give you a five second head start," Jade told Cat.

Cat cocked her head to the right, not knowing why Jade was giving her a five second head start. "For what?"

"Five," Jade began counting down. "Four."

"Cat, run!" Trina told Cat. She already knew what Jade was going to do Cat.

"Three," Jade continued.

"Why?" Cat asked Trina.

"Just run!" Trina instructed to Cat.

"Two…"

"One!" Jade shouted. She started to run to Cat to tackle her down. Cat yelped and ran away. Jade chased Cat around the house for thirty minutes. Cat was tiny with short legs, but she sure could run fast. Eventually, Jade tackled Cat down and Trina had to step in to stop her.

* * *

Jade knocked on Beck's door, embarrassed to go looking the way she did.

Beck opened the door. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?" he asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's me. Jade!"

Beck furrowed his brows and stared at her. It took him a while to determine for sure that it was her. "What happened?"

Jade explained the whole situation on what happened. She even told him about how she tackled Cat down and nearly snipped off her red hair. Beck laughed and let Jade in.

They rehearsed their lines together making sure they perfected each scene. When they were down, they lounged together, sitting on opposite sides of Beck's bed, facing each other.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. I just hope I get this stupid face plaster off before the show. I look horrid, and I'm supposed to play a beautiful character!" Jade whinned.

Beck laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked him.

"Nothing," he replied, trying to stifle his laugh. "It's just – well – I think you're perfect for the role," Beck complimented her.

Jade felt her cheeks flush crimson. She was thankful to have the plaster on her face so that he couldn't see her blushing, and be embarrassed. "Thanks," she said calmly. "So, where's your girlfriend tonight?"

"She's at home, working on a song," Beck informed her. "So, what's the deal with you and Andre?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"What? No. Andre and I are just friends. He's always been there for me and I know he always will be. He's my best friend. I would never want to ruin our friendship by becoming boyfriend and girlfriend," Jade explained to Beck.

Beck felt bad for Andre. He knew how much Andre liked Jade and how badly he wanted to ask her out. He decided to think of way to get Jade and Andre on a date.

* * *

After school Jade had dress rehearsal until the show at seven. Meanwhile, Trina and Cat were on there way to go get the solution to remove the plaster.

"Forgot your make up today Jade?" Tori teased, during break.

Jade glared at Tori. "Shut it Tori. At least I wear a mask that makes me look like a monster, you, on the other hand, don't need one."

She stepped up to Jade, with her face an inch away from hers. "Are you challenging me Jade?"

Jade snorted. "Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't be a challenge to me."

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Tori challenged.

Jade chuckled to herself, not taking Tori seriously. "Because you're nothing but a twig with long hair and I'd snap you easily, just like a twig."

They both glared at each other and Tori was about to say something, but the director interrupted her.

"Jade?" the director/teacher called out.

Tori took a step back and walked away. Jade walked up to the director.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You're still ugly," he told her candidly.

Jade explained to the teacher about Trina and Cat getting the solution to remove it before the show. The director's nerves grew calm at those news.

* * *

Trina felt her phone vibrating and ringing in her pocket. "Cat, answer my phone."

"No," she replied. "You answer it."

"Cat, I'm driving. I can't take my hands off the wheel!"

Cat listened to Trina and reached for the phone in Trina's front pockets. "Where is it?!" Cat asked.

"It's in my back pocket!" Trina answered. "Hurry. It's probably Jade."

"Eww! I'm noy touching you but!" Cat said, like a little child.

"Cat!" Trina yelled. "It's for Jade!"

Cat groaned and reached for the phone. When she pulled it out she answered the phone.

Cat: Haaaaaaaaiiiiiii!

Jade: Cat, where the hell are you guys?

Cat: Umm. We're on our way back.

Jade: Well could you hurry! The play is gonna start soon.

Cat: Kay. Kay.

Cat hung up the phone. "Ooooooh!" Cat shrieked when she saw an ice cream parlor pulling up.

"What?" Trina asked, worried.

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"Cat, we have to go back!"

"Please-yyyy," Cat pleaded.

"No, Cat! We can't! We have to – oh my God! Are those surfer boys?" Trina asked looking at the guys standing outside the parlor.

"Mmhmm," Cat replied.

"Ok. Let's go. Real quick!" Trina pulled up to the ice cream parlor so Cat could get her ice cream and Trina could flirt with those boys.

* * *

Unfortunately, Trina and Cat didn't get back in time before the show started, so Jade was forced to perform looking like a scary monster. They were worried about the playwright attending it, but the show had to go on. Trina and Cat didn't make it to the show on time, and Jade stayed looking like a monster the entire time.

The playwright went to the cast and crew at the end of the show to talk to them. She commented on how they broadened her perspective on her view of her work. She congratulated them on a wonderful performance and production. They all cheered in excitement.

Just as the playwright exited, Trina and Cat came running in.

"We… got… the… stuff," Trina said, out of breath. She rested her hands on her knees. Cat stood next to her, panting also. She handed Jade the bottle.

"What are you guys so late?" she asked.

"Cat wanted ice cream," Trina blamed.

Cat glared at Trina. "Trina wanted to flirt with the boys outside the ice cream parlor!" Cat retorted.

Trina opened her mouth to continue the bickering but Jade stopped them and ordered them to get this plaster off her face.

* * *

"Hey, you're back to normal," Beck said as Jade entered the hallway. Beck was putting some stuff away at his locker.

"Yeah," Jade replied. "Finally. I felt like I had five pounds taken off my face."

Beck laughed and Jade joined. "Well, I'm glad it's off. You look really beautiful. You shouldn't hide your pretty face under plaster like that again," he joked.

Jade blushed at the compliment. "Thanks," she said, looking down.

"Hey, you wanna go get dinner with me?" Beck asked.

Jade raised her brow at him. "Not that I wouldn't _love_ to piss off your girlfriend by doing that – but, are you sure _you_ want to do that?"

Beck shrugged. "Hey, we're just hanging out as friends right?"

Jade nodded and agreed. Beck closed his locker and put his arm around Jade's shoulder. He was convinced that it demonstrated a friendly gesture, but Andre saw them walking out of the building and didn't agree. He was a bit mad that his best friend did that, especially since he already had a girlfriend. But he was really mad at himself for not asking her out himself.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please let me know by reviews or private message.**

**If you have any request/suggestion for an episode, ** **then please let me know!**

**Sorry if the plot is so skippy.**

**I'm so excited to write the next episode: Robbarazzi **


	5. Robbie-razzi

Cat ran to the table carrying a little square silver machine decorated with little small buttons. The gang looked at her weirdly as she set the machine down in the middle of the table. She shrieked in excitement as she sat down. She waited for someone to ask what it was, but everyone didn't want to deal with hearing her ridiculous stories.

"Isn't anyone going to ask what it is?" Cat asked the gang, but no one replied.

Andre felt sorry for the poor girl, desperate to present her new machine. "What is it, little red?"

Cat grinned. "It's a gumball machine, except it shoots out this pipe, right here," she said, as she pointed at the tube pointed upwards.

She pressed the button and out came dozens of gumballs, shooting up toward the sky. Unfortunately, gravity took a hold of those gumballs and it fell on everyone's head. Everyone groaned and moaned as the gumballs hit their head. Jade stood up to press the off machine, to end their torture.

"Where did you get this, Cat?" Tori asked, rubbing her head.

"I was bored on the internet on Friday, so I browsed some websites. I found this website called, youareasucker dot com! They have the cutest things and they deliver the next day!" Cat explained to them, still in an excited tone.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. She was just so strange. Her "partner-in-strange" approached the table, several seconds after, along with his puppet sidekick.

"I'm so upset!" Robbie complained as he sat down in between Jade and Beck.

"Why?" Cat asked, concerned.

"Yeah. What's it this time?" Tori asked, in an uninterested tone.

Robbie explained that his page, on The Slap's New Article section, was going to be canceled. His ratings and views for the page were too low to continue. Robbie was crushed when he received the news and went on and on about how unfair it was to cancel it. In the middle of his conversation, Jade stood up from the table.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from History? We should go say hi to him," Jade pretended.

Beck agreed and stood up. Cat and Andre followed, leaving Tori and Robbie to themselves. Tori had to suffer through a thirty-minute complaint/rant from Robbie and Rex. It was the longest thirty minutes of her life.

* * *

"Have you seen Robbie's blog post on The Slap?" Cat asked, Tori and Andre.

They both shook their head. "You have to see it!" Cat yelled. She pulled out her pear pad out of her backpack and pulled up the video on Robbie's blog.

She pressed play, and the scene took place in the hallway. The only person present was Jade, dressed in her usual black attire. She seemed to be putting her books into her locker. Just when she closed her locker some other students run into her, causing her to drop her papers. Jade groaned and attempted to pull her scissors out of her boot and throw it at them, but decided not to. She bent down to gather her papers, and Beck walked up to her. He bent down and helped her out.

"Thanks," Jade told him.

Beck picked up some of those papers. "No prob. Those guys were jerks," Beck commented.

"Yeah. I know. Sometimes I just want to throw my scissors at them," she confessed.

Beck laughed at her joke. "You're really different. You know that?"

Jade smiled up at him. "What do you mean?"

Beck laughed softly. "I never met a girl who loved scissors so much that she would decorate her locker with scissors, keep a pair in her boot, and threatened to throw a pair at someone!"

Jade chuckled and snickered at him. "Well, I guess I'm just weird."

Beck shook his head and smiled crookedly at her. "Well, I like it," Beck confessed.

Jade looked up at him, and their knees gently brushed against each other's. Beck lifted his hand up to her face, and gently brushed away a few strands that covered her face. He tucked the strands behind her ear. He his hand froze as his fingers touched her ear. Their gazed locked on each other.

The scene cut to Robbie with a green wall effect of red curtains.

"Did you just see what I saw? Beck and Jade huh? Beck's still dating Tori. But it looks like Beck has his eyes on the new girl. Is this the end of Beck and Tori? Hmm. Beck and Tori? If you put their names together, it's Bori. How peculiar! Bori is like the word boring! Beck and Jade, however, are hot and new. What's their names together? Bade? Yes! Bade! Like Babe! Who do you ship? Bori or Bade?" Robbie ended his vlog post by clicking his tongue and pointing a gun finger, like all lame guys do.

Tori gasped aloud and her eyebrows pulled down the middle in anger. "What the hell?!"

She stormed toward Beck's locker, deciding on how to kill Jade with her bare hands. Beck stood at his locker, casually preoccupied by his phone. Tori snatched the phone away from him.

"Hey! I was reading a message from my grandma," Beck told her.

Tori crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell Beck?! I thought you loved me!" she cried out.

"I do, babe. What's going on?" Beck asked, in a concerned tone.

"Then why is Robbie saying you like Jade?!" she accused.

Beck scratched his head. "What are you talking about? When did Robbie say that?"

"It's on his vlog on The Slap!" she shouted. She went on to yell at him for being unfaithful.

Beck didn't want to endure her complaints any longer. He walked away from Tori to look for Robbie. Tori followed behind.

* * *

"Why are people calling me a home wrecker?" Jade asked Andre.

Andre chuckled. "You haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"The vlog Robbie posted on The Slap," Andre answered.

"I thought no one watches that?"

Andre tried to stifle his laugh. "Well, you may want to check this one out."

He played the vlog for her. She immediately felt her cheeks warm, embarrassed at the discovery that she was being recorded. This was an invasion of privacy and Jade was not ok with that. Though she did fancy the idea of Beck having feelings for her. After lingering in that state for a while, she snapped herself out of it. She reminded herself that Beck was dating Tori, and she was not, nor will she ever be, a home wrecker.

"I'm going to kill Robbie!" Jade exclaimed, returning back to the present and pulling away from her thoughts.

Andre laughed at their situation. He still liked Jade, but this gossip was just too funny. Suddenly an alert popped up like a bubble on the corner of Andre's pear pad. The bubble read: Robbie-razzi just posted a new vlog. Andre clicked on the bubble and it directed him to a new window with a vlog. This time, Robbie reported about Cat's online shopping problem on youareasucker dot com. He made sure to highlight the word "sucker." Shockingly, Robbie reported a second story about Andre and his sudden obsession with tea. Robbie joked about how girly it was to drink tea. The other students around Andre and Jade laughed, and Andre knew they were laughing at him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Andre shouted, stomping off to find Robbie.

"I'll help! I got my scissors in my boots!" Jade called out, following Andre.

* * *

"Where's Robbie?!" Cat shrieked, in the hallway, as she bumped into Tori and Beck.

"We don't know. We're looking for him, too," Beck informed her.

"Where the hell is Robbie?" Andre asked, as him and Jade joined Cat, Beck, and Tori.

"I don't know. We're all looking for him!" Cat told Andre.

"Jade!" Tori said with disgust.

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You really have some jealousy issues. You need to get that check," Jade replied, sarcastically.

Tori opened her mouth to say something, but Andre spoke first.

"I am going to kill him!" he shouted.

"Me too!" Cat shrieked.

"Why?" Beck questioned.

"Because he posted a video saying I was all girly for drinking tea! Ain't nothing wrong with a grown man drinking some herbal tea!" he stated.

"And he called me a sucker for buying stuff from youareasucker dot com!" Cat informed them. "I'm not a sucker!"

Jade looked to the side and saw Robbie enter a classroom, laughing with some other people. "There he is!" she yelled as she pointed at the classroom he entered. The gang walked over there swiftly.

The gang opened the door and found Robbie standing at a podium, all eyes on him, for a change. It appeared to resemble a newsroom, with computers, tv, note pads and discussions.

"I'm going to kill you!" Andre shouted as he entered.

Robbie held his hands up in the air to surrender. "What did I do?"

"You said I was girly for drinking tea!" Andre told him.

Andre tried to grab Robbie and lock him under his arms, but the news crew defended Robbie, forcing Andre to back away.

"And you called me a sucker!" Cat screeched.

"You made the whole school call me a home wrecker!" Jade yelled at Robbie.

"You are a home wrecker," Tori uttered under her breath.

Jade heard her comment and glared back at Tori.

"Listen, you made people think a lot of things that aren't true," Beck said, calmly.

"So?" Robbie replied.

The gang gaped at him for his lack of care.

Cat gasped loudly. "How could you say that Robbie?" she cried out in disbelief.

"You guys need to get out of here, before I call the principle," a guy on the news crew said. The guy picked up his phone to show he was serious, and the gang left still angry at Robbie.

* * *

The week continued with Robbie gossiping about his friends. He only made things worse by overly exaggerating. Cat and Andre were teased, being called names like girly girl and sucker. Other students gave Jade a hard time for trying to hook up with Beck, even though that wasn't the truth. Beck got frustrated by Tori's suspicions ignited by Robbie's Robbie-razzi vlogs. After one week of Robbie's Robbie-razzi vlogs, the gang decided to ignore him.

* * *

Beck walked into Black Box Theatre to grab the water bottle he left earlier. Surprisingly he found Jade, sitting down on the ground with a notebook in her lap and a pen in her hands.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Beck asked her, as he sat down on the ground in front of her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jade replied.

Beck held up the water bottle he left here. "Forgot this. I need my agua," he joked.

Jade gave a small laugh.

"So what are_ you_ doing here?" Beck asked, again.

Jade sighed. "This is the only place where I'm not followed by Robbie's freshman camera men."

"Yeah. It sucks," Beck said.

"At least no one's calling you names."

"They do. Some girls are calling me a player."

"Maybe you are one," she teased.

Beck chuckled. "No ways. I'm not like that."

"I don't see why they're making this such a big deal. Can't guys and girls be friends? I mean, Andre is my best friend, but no one assumes that we're hooking up. Why is it different with me and you?" Jade asked.

"Because I have a girlfriend," Beck reminded her.

"Yeah, but it's not like you have feelings for me or anything… right?" Jade tried to slyly sneak that question of confirmation.

Beck paused to think on how to answer. "Jade, I'm gonna be real with you," he started.

Jade felt butterflies fluttering in her tummy and her cheeks warmed, anxiously.

"I'm not going to lie. When I first met you, I knew I was definitely attracted to you. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

Jade gave a small coy smile.

"And I'm starting to see the beautiful person you are, inside and out," he continued. "I know that I have feelings and I'm not sure what those feelings are, but… But there's two reasons why I haven't acted on those feelings," he confessed.

Beck couldn't tell her the reasons and Jade couldn't build up the courage to ask him what those two reasons were. Jade figured one reason was Tori. Unbeknownst to Jade though, the other reason was Andre. Beck knew about how much Andre liked Jade, for a while now. He wasn't going to step on Andre's feet before Andre had a chance first.

"I'm attracted to you, too," Jade admitted.

* * *

"I'm tired of Robbie's Robbie-razzi vlogs!" Cat exclaimed as she sat down at the lunch table.

"His vlogs are getting ridiculous!" Beck stated, as a matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of the devil," Andre said, as Robbie approached the gang. Robbie grinned big at them, obviously displaying he was in a good mood.

"Hi guys!" Robbie greeted them, as he set down his food and took a seat in between Beck and Cat. "What's up?"

"Why? So you can put what we say on The Slap?" Tori said, in an irritated tone.

"No. I wouldn't do that," Robbie replied.

"Of course not!" Jade said, sarcastically. "You would just invade our privacy by filming us!" Freshman with cameras still followed her around and it was annoying.

"Hey, I can't help it in my roblittos caught you doing something ridiculous or something bad," Robbie said innocently.

"Roblittos?" Beck questioned.

Robbie chuckled. "It's what I call the people who work for me. Isn't it cute?"

"No! Now, can you leave?" Andre asked, pissed off at Robbie.

"I just got here!"

"Well, we don't want you here!" Andre shouted.

"Leave, Robbie! And take you camera people or stupid roblittos with you!" Jade followed. "The next time I catch them filming me, I'm going to throw a pair of scissors at them. And you best hope that the scissors cracks their camera lens and not penetrate their skin!" She grabbed his burger and threw it to the other table.

Robbie gasped in shock, and stomped his feet away.

"We have to get Robbie back," Tori said to the gang, once Robbie was away.

Jade smiled devilishly. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Here he comes," Cat warned Tori and Jade.

Jade and Tori prepared their cameras to film Robbie. Andre and Beck came down the hallway holding Robbie's clothes, laughing. Robbie followed them, holding a small hand towel to cover his lower body.

"Give me back my clothes!" Robbie begged.

"Not until you promise to stop Robbie-razzi," Jade told him.

"Hey, stop recording me!" Robbie said, trying to hide from Tori and Jade's cameras.

"We're not going to stop, till you promise to take down Robbie-razzi,"Andre warned him.

"Ok! Fine!" He gave in. "Now give me back my clothes!"

* * *

Beck forgot his water bottle in Black Box Theatre again. It was becoming a habit. He dreaded walking all the way there. He opened the door and found the same thing he found the last time: his water bottle and Jade. Jade sat down on the ground in the same spot with the same black notebook in her lap and a pen in her hand. Beck picked up his water bottle and walked over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Beck asked as he sat down in front of Jade. "Robbie's roblittos are gone now."

Jade chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing," she replied, in the same way she asked him before.

Beck held up his water bottle. "I keep forgetting it."

"You should strap it to your belt," Jade joked, making Beck laugh.

"Really, though. What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I don't know. It's quiet here. I like writing songs in here," she confessed. "Plus no one knows I'm here, so I don't get bothered by other people.

"I know you're here," he pointed out with a small smile.

"Well, it'll be our little secret," she said in a playful tone. She looked at him, and his smile made her blush. She looked down at her notebook in her lap, smiling to herself.

She was shocked when she felt Beck's fingers tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked up to meet his eyes. He gazed back into hers. "You have radiant blue eyes," he complimented.

Jade laughed nervously. "Thanks."

* * *

**What did you guys think? **  
**Did you all like it?**  
**Did you guys like the Bade?**

**Please leave Reviews. **  
**I will only update when I get reviews. **


	6. Survival of the Hottest

"I'm dying!" Tori exaggerated. She sweated so much it was too gross to look at. Beck could barely touch her without feeling the slime. She tried to fan herself with papers, but it barely made a difference.

It wasn't just her, though. Everyone sweated and could not endure the heat.

Andre rested his head on the lunch table, feeling so drained from the L.A. heat. Robbie filled his shirt with cold water bottles to cool his body. Beck sat there, pulling his shirt in and out, at the hem to give himself some air.

"Hiiii guys!" Cat shrieked as her and Jade joined the gang on the lunch table. "I'm sweating, but still smiling!"

"It's so hot!" Jade complained, as she sat down in between Beck and Tori.

Andre shot up at the sound of Jade's voice. Beck and Tori squinted their eyebrows at Jade, eyeing her. They noticed she didn't have a drop of sweat anywhere on her body, even though she wore a black tank top and jeans.

"Wait a second. You're not sweating," Beck accused.

Tori took it upon herself to feel Jade's forehead, face, and arms, without Jade's permission.

"Can I help you?" Jade asked her.

"Why aren't you sweating? It's like 104 degrees right now!"

"Jade doesn't sweat," Cat answered.

"What do you mean you don't sweat?" Robbie asked, in disbelief.

"Sweating is gross, so I don't do it," Jade replied.

"How can you not sweat? That's impossible. Everyone sweats," Tori complained.

"Not Jade," Andre contributed. "During practices back on Broadway, Jade wouldn't drop a sweat when the air conditioning went out."

"That's weird," Tori said.

"You're weird," Jade retorted. Tori glared at her, but Jade just flashed a fake smile.

"How long until this heat wave leaves?" Cat asked.

"They say not until Monday," Andre answered.

"I feel like going to the beach and jumping in the water," Jade said.

"Hey, we should go to Venice," Beck proposed.

Tori arched her eyebrow. "You would take her to Venice, but not your own girlfriend?"

"No. I mean, we should all go to Venice. I can attach my RV to my dad's truck, and we can drive to Venice," Beck explained.

"How many degrees is it in Venice?" Andre asked the gang.

"Let me check my pear pad." Robbie whipped out his pear pad, while everyone groaned. They didn't understand why he carried around such a big pear pad all the time. "It is 92 degrees," Robbie informed them.

"Well, then let's go tomorrow. Since it's a Saturday," Beck told the gang. The gang all agreed and cheered in excitement.

Trina overheard their conversation from the adjacent table. "You guys are going to Venice?" she asked the gang.

"Well…" Andre started.

"I'm coming!" Trina stated, as a matter of factly.

"Trina, you're not coming! No one likes you!" Jade yelled at her sister, but Trina was already on her way to plan her outfit for the trip. Jade rolled her eyes and looked around. "Hey Robbie, give me a water bottle," she ordered.

"No!" he yelled back at her. "I need to stay cool."

"Give me a water bottle, Robbie," she demanded.

Robbie shook his head. "Noooo!"

Jade rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked over to Robbie. She stuck her hand up his shirt and yanked out a water bottle. When she pulled one out, all the other water bottles fell out. Robbie cried out and Jade just shrugged while drinking the cool refreshing water.

* * *

"Hey Beck, is it alright if I ride shot gun? I get easily car sick if I'm not sitting in the passenger seat," Jade asked Beck, kindly.

"Sure thing," Beck agreed. "I wouldn't want you to get car sick," he said in a playful tone. He went over to Tori. "Hey babe, Jade has to sit up front cause she get car sick. Ok?"

"Excuse me? No!" she argued.

"Babe, she's going to get car sick. If she vomits, then she's going to vomit all over my RV. If that happens, then I'm going to make you clean it up just because you didn't let her sit in the front, in the first place," Beck challenged.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she shouted. She looked at Jade, who looked back at them. She made sure to give Beck a long, passionate kiss, just to mark her territory.

Cat, Robbie, Trina, Andre, and Tori went into the RV, while Beck and Jade got in the truck.

In the truck, Jade started singing softly to herself to the song playing on the radio. Beck smiled as he heard her voice sing in tune with the song.

"You could sing louder if you want," Beck offered.

Jade smiled coyly at him, a little embarrassed. "No, I have a horrible voice," she said, modestly.

Beck chuckled. "You? I think you have an incredible voice." He looked over at her and saw her smile to herself. "So…" Beck started, to change to the subject. "Have you and Andre… umm… hung out lately?" he tried to ask casually.

"Yeah. He comes over and we play music together and eat out and stuff," she answered.

"Like a date?" he asked, coolly.

She shook her head and chuckled. "No. Not like a date. We're just friends, I told you that already." She paused to look out the window. "Andre is… well, he's my best friend. And I don't want to lose him as a best friend to have him as my boyfriend," she explained. "Plus, I don't like Andre like that to begin with."

Beck arched his eyebrow. "Who do you like in that way?"

Jade laughed. "I'm not telling you!"

Beck laughed with her. "Why not? I'm great at keeping secrets," he said, playfully.

Jade rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "I am not telling you," she restated.

"Why not?"

Jade flushed at the question. She couldn't admit her feelings for Beck. She already told him she was attracted to him. Besides, she wasn't the type of girl who tore up a couple. Even though she disliked Tori, she didn't have the heart to break the two up. It just wasn't her. "Because he's not into me," Jade said, softly to herself.

Beck heard. "Why do you think he's not into you?"

Jade sighed. "It's complicated," she finally said.

"Then make it uncomplicated," Beck told her.

* * *

Beck parked the truck and RV in the parking lot. Him and Jade unlocked the RV. When they opened the door, Cat came running out repeating the words, "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" Beck and Jade shrugged at Cat's usual weird behavior and entered the RV. Beck shut the door when they got in.

"You guys ready?" Jade asked the gang.

The gang cheered and headed toward the door. Beck tried to open the door, but had some trouble. He tried multiple times to turn it, twist it, push it, but nothing worked.

"What's going on, babe?" Tori asked.

"It won't open," Beck answered.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know. It won't open," Beck replied.

Andre peeked through the black tinted window. It was hard to make out anything, but he was able to tell what was happening. "Another RV is parked next to us," Andre informed them.

"Noooooooooo!" Robbie cried out.

"Relax, guys. Cat went to the bathroom. She'll be back in a few minutes and she'll pull the truck forward and let us out," Jade reassured them.

* * *

Five minutes pass. Ten. Fifth teen. Cat still didn't come back.

"Where the hell is she?" Tori asked the gang.

"She should have been back already!" Robbie complained.

"Call her!" Tori ordered everyone.

Everyone whipped out their phones, but no one had reception. They all groaned, because the heat was building up. The six bodies created body heat, making it hotter than it should be.

"Why did you guys invite me?" Trina cried out.

The gang all said, "we didn't." Jade added a, "No one likes you!"

"It's getting hot, now!" Andre shouted.

"Getting?" Jade asked, in a bitter tone. "It was hot since Beck shut the door."

"How long have we been in here?" Beck asked.

Robbie pulled out his pear pad, and used an app to calculate the time. Andre was already irritated by the heat. He was especially annoyed when Robbie played with his pear pad. "It's been over 15 minutes," he shouted, scaring Robbie.

"Why can't we just break open one of the windows?" Trina asked.

"They're bullet proof windows. It'll be impossible to break through it," Beck answered.

"Why do you need bullet proof windows?" Robbie asked.

"My dad bought it from a rapper," Beck replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Tori shrieked. "I brought a fan with me!" She dug for the fan in her bag and everyone all gathered around her, excited. She pulled out a little battery powered fan.

"What the hell is that?" Jade asked.

"It's my fan!" Tori defended.

"It's so tiny!" Robbie complained.

"Fine! If you guys don't like my fan then I won't share it," Tori told them.

The gang all said, "no." They all gathered around her.

"Yeah. Now you guys like my little fan!"

She turned on the little fan, putting it on oscillation. The gang all gathered around and moved in the direction the fan turned. Unfortunately, this little fan couldn't endure any longer. After fifth teen minutes of constant blowing, it finally died out. Everyone all cried out when it did. They all dispersed and tried to stay still, to keep cool, but it was 101 degrees inside the RV.

Jade lied down on Beck's bed, with Beck lounging next to her. Andre and Tori collapsed on the floor. Robbie and Trina sat on Beck's couch. They were all too hot and exhausted from the heat. Jade felt her body moisten. She looked up to see if something was leaking.

"Something's dripping on me," Jade said, as she sat up.

Beck waved his hand over head to check for leaks, but there was nothing. "Nothing's dripping on you."

"There has to be something dripping on me! I'm feel wet!" she argued.

"You're sweating!" Tori yelled from the ground.

Jade turned to Tori. "I am not sweating. I do not sweat!" she snapped.

Beck grabbed Jade's chin to make her face him. "Look at me," he said, softly. "You're sweating," he stated. He saw Jade's expression fall at the news. He knew she never wanted to sweat because it was gross. He deciphered something quick to make her feel better. "But, hey, look at me." She locked her eyes with his, while he still held her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "Even though you're sweating, I think you look amazing. Sweating may be gross to you, but it kind of glistens on your skin," he told her, sweetly in a soft voice, so his girlfriend wouldn't hear. She smiled coyly at him.

An hour and a half past and Cat still wasn't back. The heat slowly made each person dehydrated. Jade noticed Trina spent a lot of time with her head in her bag. Jade crawled over to Trina and ripped the bag away from her face, causing an open water bottle to fall out to the ground. Tori and Andre jumped to the bottle, but the remaining little drops fell to the floor, leaving no water to drink.

"Trina, what the hell? You've been hogging all the water!" Jade yelled.

"Hey! I needed to stay hydrated!" Trina defended.

"What about the rest of us?!" Jade asked.

"I was going to give some," she lied.

Jade grabbed the empty water bottle and threw it at Trina's face. "When? It was already gone!"

Trina whimpered at the plastic bottle hitting her face. Jade just rolled her eyes, annoyed by her sister.

"We would have had water if you hadn't ripped the bag from her!" Tori shouted at Jade. "The water would have still been in the bottle and we would have something to drink!"

Jade glared at Tori. "It was like three drops of water. It wouldn't have been able to fill us!"

"I would have taken it!" Robbie whined.

Another thirty minutes passed and Cat still didn't return. The heat rose along with the tension. It was unbearable. Everyone sweated and the heat made them too lazy to move around.

"Wait, that flower vase!" Jade pointed at the vase on Beck's counter with wilted flowers.

"Oh yeah. Tori put it in to decorate my place," Beck told the gang.

"When was the last time you changed the water, babe?" Tori asked.

"You're supposed to change it?" Beck asked, feeling dumb.

"That explains the dead flowers!" Andre exclaimed.

"And the stench!" Trina contributed.

The gang all groaned.

Suddenly out of nowhere the little red head returned. "Hey guys, what are you all doing in here?" she shrieked.

The gang all sprung from the ground and bed and ran out of the RV. Everyone all took turns hugging the little red head and she just giggled. "I feel so loved!" she screeched. "But why were you guys in the RV?" she questioned.

"There was an RV the blocked the door," Trina answered.

The gang all looked for the RV that wasn't here.

"I guess it left and we forgot to check," Beck told the gang.

"Whatever! Let's just go to the beach!" Jade shouted in excitement.

The gang all headed to beach, with Beck, Cat, and Jade trailing behind.

"Eww, Jade. You're sweating!" Cat told her.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Never speak of it!" she told her, annoyed.

Cat shrugged and ran after Trina, Robbie, Andre, and Tori, leaving Beck and Jade to themselves.

"Ready for the beach?" Beck asked.

Jade nodded. "Yes. I just want to jump in the water and not feel this gross sweat."

Beck laughed at her.

"Hey," Jade started. "Did you mean what you said… about how the sweat kind of glistens on my skin?" she asked, trying not to make it awkward.

Beck chuckled and looked at her. "I'm not gonna lie… you look hot Jade!" He winked at her and smiled his crooked smile. Then ran after the rest of the gang.

Jade shook her head and smiled to herself. She enjoyed watching his sculpted back from her view. She chided herself for having a secret crush on a guy who wasn't available.

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**

**I'm trying to put Bade in it, **  
**for you fellow Bade shippers.**

**Tell me what you dolls think.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Not too sure, if I want to continue this story.**

**I'm getting a huge writer's block for the upcoming episodes/chapters.**


End file.
